The lord of thehearts
by hermione and the dragon
Summary: What happen if Sauron is still alive and the fellowship with it new fellow Alin has to stop him? This Fan Fic has been wroten with my best friend.


Summary:One year after the war of the ring the dark Lord is coming back to life and he wants to   
  
destroy the hole world. Will the fellowship make it to the end? Who is the new member of the   
  
Fellowship?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legola's POV   
  
I was in the stable and I was fend off the horses when I heard horses from nowhere...  
  
I went out to find what was going on...And there I saw Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Pipin, Mary,  
  
Gandalf and Sam my old Fellowship...  
  
Hi! What are you doing here guys? I asked with wonder  
  
Hi Legolas, said everybody...  
  
We are here to take you in Rivendel. Lord Elrod wants to speak to us... Said Aragorn resolutely.  
  
Ok! I am going to take the horse I said. What will Elrod wants us. Will Aragorn knew anything...  
  
Will Arwen be there? I thought...  
  
Come on Legolas, hurry screamed Gimli angry... This Elf is..a disaster Ha!  
  
I went with the others and there our trip began...  
  
We were walking for three days when we arrived Rivendel...Everything was very quietly there...  
  
Welcome back again my fellowes. Appeared Elrod from Nowhere.  
  
Hallo My Lord said my fellowes to Elrod and then they huddled.  
  
Come on in. To rest and to eat.Said Elrod and then he disappeared.  
  
Aragorn ran into Arwen's room!  
  
Gimli went to ate and to drunk!  
  
Little Hobits gone to took a rest!  
  
And I? I styed there alone until I saw her for a second time. She was like I remembered her...  
  
Tall, slim, beautiful with long dark hair and blue eyes and she was shining more than the August   
  
moon. My heart was beating. It wasn't a dream but a truth...Alin Tirith the most beautiful girl in   
  
Middle Earth.  
  
Alin's POV  
  
I saw him for a second time.He was like I saw him the last time. His blonde hair was falling  
  
in his powerful back. His eyes this blue eyes that made you bemused... I got near him.  
  
Hallo Legolas. I said with my voise tremulouing and my heart set to broke.  
  
Hi Alin.What are you doing here in Rivendel? He asked me!  
  
Ah...I can't tell you for now. Sorry.  
  
It's Ok...How is now the "BIG" Mina Tirith?  
  
She is fine now.   
  
Ok! See you!  
  
Bye Legolas... What I must do? If he don't likes me? I thought and I went In my room...  
  
Legolas POV  
  
If she doesn't likes me? What is she doing here? I queryed...  
  
I sat near Gimli. He was eating his lunch.  
  
Hi my warrior. Why are you so...wistful? What is in your mind?  
  
I saw here Alin...And my heart is going to break!  
  
Alin how?  
  
Alin Tirith!  
  
How is she?  
  
Gimli you lost your mind? Last year we went in her mother's kinghdom...  
  
Oh! Yes I can remember now...  
  
The night came quickly!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Late after dinner Elrod invite our Fellowship to our first meeting area.And then he started   
  
speaking...  
  
My dear friends you are here tonight to help the Middle Earth to survive against Sauron.  
  
And I have the bit of jam to perform you your new fellow.Alin Tirith.  
  
What? We all asked with a voise.  
  
You hear right! Alin will be your nineth fellow.  
  
A woman? We all said for a second time!.  
  
She is not simply a woman she is one of the best warriors in middle Earth... I can't here more  
  
words I am clear with this. You are going tommorow to the dark earth of Mordor. Goodnight.My   
  
Fellowship of the ring...  
  
This night was the most troublesome night of my life what will happen then?  
  
The morning came soon. And my Fellows found me at the same position that they had left me  
  
last night...  
  
"Wake up elf, it's time to leave this place" Gimli said.  
  
I am not sleeping Gimli. I haven't slept all the night because I was thinking...  
  
What were you thinking of... Came Alin's voice  
  
I was thinking of..of our trip! Yes that's it I found it! Goodmorning Alin.How are you today?  
  
A little nervous.This is going to be the longest trip I ever had but it's alright.  
  
Yes, I can understand you. You are so beautiful today.  
  
Alin turned pink. "Thank you" she said with tremble voise.  
  
Ok, now guys let's go for breakfast. Said Gimli.  
  
I've already ate.If you don't mind I'll go see my horse.Alin said.   
  
I'll come with you. Bye guys...Said Legolas happily. Come on Alin let's go.  
  
Alin followed Legolas without saying a word.  
  
What is the name of your horse Alin?  
  
Her name is Flash.It's my 2248th birthday present. She is two years old.She said smiling a little.  
  
The name of my horse is Thunder...I love him very much.  
  
He is really cute.Alin said while she pet Thunder at the top of his head.  
  
And Flash is as cute as Thunder they go with each other.  
  
Alin didn't say anything, just smiled with one of this smiles that it made him drowse.  
  
We must better be going. Our trip is starting in a few hours. Legolas said.  
  
Ok, but first I have to say goodbye to Arwen.She you later. Alin said  
  
and start walking out of the stable.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
She doesn't like me at all. I am a fallure as an elf. Am I right Thunder? I thought and I rest on   
  
the straws.  
  
Then Gimli came in.  
  
"Come little boy, you look like you are in love, you know!!!"  
  
Are you playing with my pain Gimli? Now I am alive only for:  
  
touch her, to see her, to love her, to kiss her, my hole life is she.  
  
All my sences are in her. She appropriate all my body and soul!!!And why did you call   
  
me little boy? I am not a boy at ALL!!!  
  
Ok, young man, how's the lucky girl? Gimli asked  
  
You are playing with my age now Gimli? Her name is Alin...What will you  
  
have to tell me now?  
  
That you are really crazy and that you got a very good taste in  
  
women.  
  
She is not like all the women, she is defferent. And I think she doesn't like me very much.  
  
Yeh,that's why she turned pink when you told her that she is beautiful, right?Gimli said sarcastic.  
  
That is not a prove that she cares about me Gimli...!I said and my voise was going to stop.  
  
Oh, come on boy, she is just too shy!Just get along.  
  
But...I just can't. Let's end this conversation. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I said and   
  
I went out of the stable. "Come on Gimli we have a long trip." I yelled back at him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alin's POV  
  
He is so cute and handsome and...he is just perfect!!!I thought while I  
  
walked up to Arwen's room.  
  
Hey, What are you thinking Alin? Asked Arwen.  
  
Well, I am thinking about...about...I don't know how to tell you. I said.  
  
You lose your words. I can guess...You fell in love with somebody. Right?   
  
Exactly!With Legolas. But he is just too perfect. What could he see in me?   
  
I know my brother. It is very difficult to fell in love but the last days I saw him a little...dreamly.   
  
And on the other hand you are the perfect bride for him...  
  
Hey, stop playing with my pain. After all he may like another girl. Because he is looking like he  
  
is in love this doesn't mean he is in love with me!He knows a lot of girls and I am sure he got a   
  
lot conquest of girls.  
  
But none of these girls is like you...You are different, for him.  
  
Well, I don't wanna talk about it. I came here to say goodbye to you. I am leaving for a long   
  
time and I may never come back...  
  
Ok! Goodbye.I'll miss you... Said Arwen.   
  
Me too.I said while I huged her.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I went in Arwen's room with Aragorn to say her Goodbye. In all the road  
  
I didn't say anything. My thought was at Alin. I am in love at all.  
  
Then I walked into something.  
  
Ahh! I heard a familiar voise.It was Alin.  
  
Alin! What happen?  
  
You walked into me.She said, laughing a little.  
  
Oh! I 'm sorry...Where are you going?  
  
Downstairs. I have to goodbye your Father too. Excuse me if I am imprundert but are you   
  
alright? you are behaving very strange you know. She said and gave me a sweet smile.  
  
I am fine but...but..but...I have a pain in my back. Oh! God, I 've got to take my belogings.   
  
We must go in one hour...  
  
Oh! Sorry. If you still fell bad, you can tell me and I'll give you a medicine my mother taught me   
  
to make.Ok?  
  
Fine! see you in one hour from now! Bye!  
  
Bye! She said and walked away.  
  
I walked and I got in Arwen's room. There I saw Arwen in Aragorn's hug.  
  
Arwen, I need to talk to you. I feel horrible. I fel in love for the first time. I don't know if   
  
she loves me too. The girl that I love is... Alin.  
  
Ok! Aragorn if you could...Arwen said.  
  
Ok,ok, I'll go and come back to she you later.He said while he was leaving the room.  
  
Come on, tell me and then I'll tell you something...Arwen told me.  
  
I told you everything. I am in love with Alin. She is sweet, beautiful,  
  
preaty and very smart !!!! I really love her. It's the first time that I feel something so   
  
hard for a woman.  
  
Well, before you come we had a little chat and...Why are you feeling horrible?  
  
And what Arwen? I am feeling horrible because she doesn't love me!!!  
  
Well, that's what she told me.She...she...I better don't tell you.  
  
but I was right,ha,ha!!!  
  
The better thing you 've got to do is to tell me everything! And for what you have right?  
  
Well number one, sit down, I am not sure how you will take it.  
  
Ok, Arwen now tell me. You know I must go... Hurry!  
  
Number two. I was right when I told her that you LOVE her!!!  
  
Are you...Are you...CRAZY Arwen? What are you doing now I 'll eat...seat...  
  
You won't because number three she told me that SHE LOVES YOU and she was sure   
  
that you didn't like her, that's why I told her that you love her. Because I know you.  
  
Are you kidding right? Thank's for your help little sister. I better go you 'll see me soon. I   
  
love you. I kissed her and I ran quickly.  
  
I'm telling the truth Legolas.Arwen yelled to me.  
  
Thank you again sister!!! Bye!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alin's POV  
  
I was petting Flash when I heard the horn who ment our breakaway. Then Legolas came in...  
  
Hi! I came here to take Thunder. We are laeving. Hurry...!  
  
I heard that you know. Are you feeling better? I asked while I gave him a smile.  
  
Yes, now I am better. We 've got to go now. Said Legolas and he got up to his horse. "Will   
  
you come with me?"  
  
"Ok!" I said. he helped me to got up his horse while Flash start following us by herselve.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"You are so..so..hot. You are a Spring in the heart of the Winter"  
  
"Well, you are exceeding!" She said trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, I am serious. You are a flame in the cold. Will you tost me?"  
  
She laught at me. Among her laughs she was replaying my words.   
  
"Tost me!!!" For the next moments I didn't tell anything to her, until  
  
we got into the place of the contact.  
  
"Here we are" I said.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
Hey guys. We are ready to go now. Aragorn said.  
  
Hey, young boy, are you going on a date or on a war? Gimli asked me!  
  
Alin start laughing again.  
  
"Gimli, you are really cute, you know"She said and start laughing, again.  
  
"I'll answer you later Gimli" I said angry.  
  
And with this words the trip began...  
  
Alin's POV  
  
When the horses started running I put my arms around Legolas waist.  
  
He turned red!!!  
  
I hide a laugh.Oh God this elf makes me feel so good and comfortable!!!  
  
Quick! Let's go from the mountains... Screamed Gandalf...  
  
Hold on Alin. Legolas told me. We have a mountain to climb and I am not minded to take  
  
your death in my arms!!!  
  
"Oh!Thank you for the trust you have to me"I said hurt.  
  
"Sorry I don't want to hurt you!" We will stay in "Happy Pony" tonight"   
  
Do you want to have the same room with me?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'll propear to stay with Gimli, he asked me, before we leave, but thank you."  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I don't speak...  
  
"We arrived" said Sam happy  
  
I got down Thunder and I helpt her too without a word... Then I went   
  
Thunder to the stable.  
  
"Hey, Legolas" I heard a strange noise behind me it was Eowly  
  
Wahoo! What are you doing here? I am very happy to see you. I said and I gave her a huge hug.  
  
Alin's POV  
  
By the time I got into the stable I saw Legolas hugging an other girl.  
  
"Yeah, right Arwen, he likes me and he hugs her" I thought. I left Flash make her way to into  
  
the stable I didn't want them to see me.  
  
I got into my and Gimli's room. Trying hard not to cry!  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"I am really glad to see you Eowly" I told her...!  
  
"Oh!Legolas, I am so happy to see you here!Tell me, are you going out with someone?"  
  
"No, not at all...It was a girl that I liked it but she doesn't like me and then... No! Why are   
  
you asking?"  
  
"Just wondering!Ok, see you around" Eowly said and left.  
  
I am alone again...Without friends, without a girl, without ME!!!! I thought. I got out of the   
  
stable. Everything was black for me. Nothing to hold on.The same things all the time. But deep   
  
in my heart I knew it. I knew that I love her, but now nothing will happen, Arwen hasn't got the   
  
answer of my question. I went near the little river and for my first time I sat there and I saw the   
  
sunset alone...  
  
Alina's POV  
  
I got out of my room. My eyes were red from crying and I couldn't breath so I disited to take a  
  
walk near the little river.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I was thinking and my thoughts were dark, very dark. I suddenly turned around and I saw her.   
  
Then I turned to the East and I saw the Black Riders. They were coming for us. I got up. I ran   
  
and I grapped Alin. I took her to the Pony and then I told to the Fellowship my story...  
  
Everyone was telling plans, exept Alina, well, for example she didn't say anything, not a plan,  
  
not a single word. There I attend how pale she was and how her eyes were red, like she was   
  
crying for hours.  
  
"Let's go..."Screamed Gandalf  
  
Everybody ran after him. But not me not Alina. I felt like a loser and I didn't want to took my   
  
feet. But I made it. I ran after them and I left Alina behind...  
  
Alin's POV  
  
I didn't want to go out there but I didn't want to stay here either. So I got up and help my friends.  
  
I took place in the right of Gimli and the left of Aragorn.The Hobitts were making traps in the road.   
  
And Legolas was in the top of the hill and he was fighting with his arc.   
  
It was a really big fight, Pipin and Frodo were hurt a little but not much.  
  
My mother had tought me how to make some medicins so I made some and they were ok.  
  
After the battle Gimli and Aragorn went for dinner, but I lost Legolas. Where he were?  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I got away. My right hand was hurted but that wasn't care me...I wanted to be alone. I felt   
  
alone and I am alone...  
  
I took a piece of paper and I wrote to my sister:  
  
Arwen you were not so good in your "profety". She doesn't love me. And I want to die...  
  
For give me Legolas...  
  
Alin's POV  
  
I got into the stable and there I saw Flash. I pet her at the top of her head.  
  
That makes me feel better all the time.  
  
Where is he now?And if he got hurt? I better go and find him. I thought to my self.  
  
Then Aragorn came in. I know what you are thinking. Leave him alone for a moment.   
  
He need it. Better go and find him in the night he will be better if you give to him some hours...  
  
All right but how did you know that I was thinking of him?  
  
I took this from Arwen. You know she gave me the power to read minds. With this way I   
  
will knew that she is thinking of me. I missed her you know...  
  
I'm sure she misses you too. Well you better get some rest, you fight really good you know.   
  
I'll go get some rest too. I said and with that I left.  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I told all this things to Alina for one reason. I must be found Legolas first. He was at the hill...  
  
What are you doing here? I asked him  
  
I am writing a letter to Arwen and I am thinking of my life. Why did you came here?  
  
To see if you are alright, we all were worried about you and especialy Alina!!!  
  
Yeah, right and I am Sauron... Bad example! Leave me alone I must think emportant things...  
  
I'll leave you but Alina was really worried even if you believe it or not. I said and start   
  
walking down the hill.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I was really in a very bad addition. But I got down the hill and I got into the "Pony".   
  
There I saw the little Hobbits.  
  
"Hey kids, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Killing our time I guess" Pipin answerd.  
  
"He is right. We are in a dead-end here" said Mery  
  
"Ok, Have you seen Alina?"  
  
"No, because she is in her room. she was really worried about you."  
  
Frodo said.  
  
"Is she alone?"  
  
"Yes, she is"  
  
"Ok, guys" "See you" I said and I went to Alina's room... I knocked the  
  
door.  
  
"Come in" came Alina's voice.  
  
"It's me I suppose that you can cuddle me I am in bad mess!"  
  
Alina came to the door and asked me really worried  
  
"What happend to you?"  
  
"My hand is in mess" I told with tremble voice...  
  
"Sit down in my bed and wait, I have to take my things.Fine?"  
  
"Yes, I am waiting" I said...  
  
Her bed had sighs of tears.She was back in no-time.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Well...I...I...I...was...just...nervous.That's it, I was nervous."  
  
"You made 3 minutes tou think your excuse. I am not a little boy..."  
  
"Whatever you say, big boy!"  
  
"I don't want to hear about my age you know. Do you want to prove you that I am a   
  
man? _It was just a joke_ HA!  
  
"What would you say about letting me take a look in your hand?"  
  
Alina asked with a "mommy" tone.  
  
" Alina I am not a baby now take a look to my hand!"  
  
After a moment...  
  
"Well, this is going to hurt a little but thank God it's not casual"  
  
she said and smiled to me.  
  
"Ok, do it"   
  
You know, you are really a good "little boy" She said laughing to me.  
  
I didn't want to fight with her and I didn't say anything.When she finished with   
  
my hand I told her:  
  
"Thank you very much "Mammy" and I got out of the room...  
  
Alinas POV  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am really in love with this "little boy".  
  
And how can I be not? He is so cute and sweet...he is just perfect!!!  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I really love this girl I thought and I rest in my bed. In my dream I saw her. She was   
  
smiling with the sweetest smile I have ever seen...Then see kissed me..Then I heard Gimli's   
  
steps in the stairs and I woke up. In the best mark...  
  
Alina's POV  
  
Next morning I woke up, dreesed up and went outsaid. It was a wonderful day.I sat down in   
  
the soluton sit of a tree, close my eyes and got lost in my thoughts.For example in Legola's  
  
thought but ok...  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I woke up, I dressed, and I ran downstairs, there I saw all my fellowes  
  
ready for our trip... Everybody was there ecxept my Alina...  
  
I said a Goodmorning and I ran to found her. I saw her down the tree. "Hey sleepy wake up,   
  
we must go!"  
  
"Goodmorning to you, too" Alina said sarcastic and got up.  
  
"Do you want to hear it? GGOOOODDMMOORRNNIINNG............."  
  
"Hey, I can hear, you don't have to yell. By the way, I am already ready for the trip." She gave   
  
me a kiss on the cheek and start walking to the stable...  
  
"I am ready to...I said and I sat there to looking at her she was lovely............." After some   
  
moments I got to the stable and I took Thunder...   
  
"You are still here I saw! Come on we must go. We must be in the Dark forest before   
  
the night..." I said to Alina...  
  
"Yes, sir" she said in a soldier tone.  
  
I got on the Thunder and I start going with the others. And Alina came with me...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alina's POV  
  
Flash was very nervous. I never had saw her like this. I was really worried about her.  
  
"What's the matter with your horse? Is she Ok?" Legolas asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I never saw her like that before"  
  
"She will be fine until night I suppose!"  
  
I just smiled. He is PERFECT!!!!I thought  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I have ever seen such a beautiful girl in my life. With the most fancinating eyes...I thought.  
  
"Little boy, what are you thinking. About....you know what I mean?" Gimli asked  
  
"Could you shut your mouth Gimli?" I said really angry...  
  
"No, I can't. Tell me, what's up with you and...."  
  
"I don't care Gimli...Can you understand this?" I said.  
  
"Ok, young man, I am going to see how is the one you don't care about!!!" Gilmi said.  
  
"Hey, you two come on we must get to the forest before night." Said Gandalf. And everybody start  
  
walking...  
  
Alina's POV  
  
I was a little angry with Aragorn. He was reading my thought's all the time. I don't like  
  
others known my thoughts exept if I tell them.  
  
"Alina what are you thinking?" Legolas came in my left....  
  
"Nothing that it can impress you" I said.I didn't know the reason but  
  
my voise came out really cold.  
  
"Ok" He said to me cruely and he ran in the first line...  
  
Legola's POV  
  
"What she wants from my life? She wants to mad me? What I must do now? I asked Aragorn...  
  
"Just try to be with her.It will be a good move if you asked her about her friends or something   
  
like this.Show her that you CARE!!!!" Aragorn said  
  
I ran back to her...  
  
"Hey, Alina...Would you like to tell me about your family, your friends and your life?"  
  
"Ok, what do you want to know about me first?"  
  
"I want to know everything it can be a reason for you! Start for your family..."  
  
"I have a mother,Mina. She is a really good person. Since I was 8 years old  
  
she was like my best friend."  
  
"Have you got any brother or sister?"  
  
"I had a brother who died last year. Another brother who is a great warrior and a little sister"  
  
"They will miss you, Ha?"  
  
"I don't know if they do.But I do miss them!!!"  
  
"Now tell me about your friends."  
  
"Since I was a little girl, I mean 4 years old I had a friend Eldarion...We were together all the time.  
  
Last year he went to the war.Before he leave he gave me this pendant to remember him. He died   
  
in Rohan's battle..."  
  
"Oh, sorry...That hurts ha?"  
  
"A lot, but it's ok. You didn't want to hurt me, right?"  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to learn more about you..."  
  
"Here we are...The black forest..." Said Mery.  
  
"We will stay here for the night" Said Frodo.  
  
Then Aragorn,Gimli and Gandalf went to find some water. Mery and Pipin went for food and Sam  
  
with Frodo went for wood. As I and Alina stayed with the trunks and horses...  
  
"It's really scary here" Alina said.  
  
"Not at all. You know my country is in a forest like this. I have years to see my family..."  
  
"Sorry." She said looking to me in the dark.  
  
"It's not your fall" I said sadly to her...  
  
She huged me.  
  
I felt very good in her hug. Like...like..my mother's hug when I was a little boy!!!  
  
"You are like Eldorian you know. Both of you are really cute." she said.  
  
" Thanks, that is a good copliment for me..." I said shily...  
  
"It's not a compliment, you are cute!" She said and let go of me.  
  
"My dream came in mind. I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't." I thought.  
  
"How are we going to sleep?" She asked.  
  
"We will sleep in the ground. And the morning our back will be in mess..."  
  
"Come on "little boy". This is going to be fun. I have never slept in the ground" She said laughing.  
  
"I am not such a little boy you know. And you said that it's gonna be fun because you haven't   
  
do this before...."  
  
"Why don't you try to see the good side?"  
  
"This thing haven't got a good side. The wolves are screaming around you and you must not to   
  
sleep. Spiders walking all over your body. Snakes are everywhere around you and the worse  
  
you don't know if you will be their dinner!!!"  
  
"If you are here I am not worried"  
  
I staied there and I looked her for some moments then I kissed her...  
  
Alina's POV  
  
I heard Gimli yelling to Legolas.  
  
"Hey, little boy, finally I took my answer.You are not on a war, you are on a date!!!"  
  
"Gimli! Stop! Please! I don't want to fight with you!!!!" Legolas said.  
  
"Ok, but you are still too young for this things. You are not even 3000 years old."  
  
He said laughing.  
  
I start laughing while among my laughs I was replaying Gimli's words.  
  
"I am 2931 years old you know. And I know how to..." Legolas said...and he left from there   
  
angry...  
  
I followed him.I catched up to him and I dropped his arm.  
  
"Leave me alone" he said with sweet voice.  
  
"No, I am not." I said.  
  
"You know, I got bored with everyone who plays with my age. And more when that person is  
  
a dwarf"   
  
"You know Gimli, he was just kidding, come on.Let's go back, please?" I said and  
  
gave him a smile.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I couldn't regist to her smile so I went with her...When we arrived there everyone was eating.  
  
"Let's eat" I said to her with a smile...  
  
Alina smiled back to me. And then she left. She got near Frodo and whispered   
  
something to his ear.  
  
I got very angry. I am a very jelous person. I took some meat. And without saying a word I took  
  
Thunder and I left in the forest. The night was going on slow and painful. I was trying to sleep   
  
when I heard a strange noise in the bushes. I tryied to take my sword but I didin't found it. I got up.  
  
From my left I saw Alina and from my right I saw Orcs...  
  
Alina ran to my side.  
  
I got back and I was fighting with Orcs and she was making the same thing. An Orc with a borrow  
  
brand Alina he left it and before I hurt him too. Alina was in the ground. I got near her and I fight   
  
with all my powers. It was the first time that I was really angry with them. When I suddenly  
  
killed all the Orcs, I took Alina in my hands. She has lost her feelings. I ran back to the camp...  
  
I woke up Aragrn and the others. After I explained them the scene and then Aragorn went to found  
  
a flower.When he felt it into Alina's hurt. In a few minutes she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, sweety are you feeling better?" I said worried.  
  
"Not....not at all!" She said dazed...  
  
"Come on drink this!" said Gandalf.  
  
"Really, it's ok.Don't worry"She said. And gave us a weak smile.  
  
"So fellowes get ready we must leave...NOW" Said Aragorn.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? She is sick!" I said angry.  
  
"Legolas, Aragorn is right. We can't stay here waiting for more Orcs. We must leave."  
  
Said Gandalf.  
  
I didn't say anything. I took her in to my arms and I left her on Thunder. Then our trip begans  
  
again. Are we looking for more truble? I thought....  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alina's POV  
  
I was feeling really horrible. I had a feeling that I was going to die from moment  
  
to moment.  
  
"Are you alright. I can't see you like this. It was my false that the Orcs hurts you. Sorry." Said  
  
Legolas.  
  
"Mm!Excuse me, what did you said, I didn't heard you."I said. I really couldn't  
  
hear well. My head was going to explose.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I was really worried.The hurt was in a bad addition. I didn't want to lose her like I had lost my first  
  
love. She died with a hurt like that. From that moment I sueared that I could never love. But now  
  
if Alina die my life will be empty...I need her more than ever... My thoughts was stopped by her  
  
cought.  
  
"Are you Ok?" I said.  
  
"Am I looking fine?" She said smiling to me.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this!" I said and I smiled to her too...  
  
"To tell you the truth I am feeling HORRIBLE!!!But you know, nobody died   
  
because of it." She said trying to make me feel better.  
  
"Yes, I knew" I said with tremble voice...  
  
"Well, at least I am not going to die because of it" She said to me smiling.  
  
"This girl who died before years was saying the same words with you...and then she left me...alone  
  
to wait for her...in the dark..." I said and the air around me was going on to kill me...  
  
"I will not and stop it, you are acting like I've already died" She said a little angily.  
  
"Ok" I said and I pet Thunder...  
  
"We are outside of Mordor's tower..."Said Gandalf with a courageous voise...  
  
"The end is near.." said Sam.  
  
Alina's POV   
  
"Legolas?" I called out his name.  
  
"What?" He said nervously...  
  
"I love you" I said to him.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
I turned back she was speaking serious...  
  
"Me too..." I said and I gave her a kiss. Then Gimli's voice:  
  
"Come on warrior we 've got work to do." Leave this things for the end.  
  
"Ok!" I said and I smiled at him and to Alina.  
  
Chapter 7   
  
We got there. I, Alina,Gimli,Gandalf and Aragorn stayed there to fight meanwhile hobits were  
  
going to destroy the evil Eye. And the battle began...  
  
"Warrior, I've already killed 7" Gimli yelled to me.  
  
"I 've already killed 25" I yelled. This battle was the most perfect battle...I thought  
  
"27" He yelled back  
  
"42" I said meanwhile I was upheading an Ourouk-hai.  
  
"53' he said while he killed an one-eye-Orc.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf was fighting as me and Gimli but where was Alina?  
  
Then the light of the Eye turned off and all the evil disapeared...But not for ever...  
  
Alina came and said to us. "60"  
  
"60" WHAT? We all said with a voice!  
  
"60 Orcs of course, what else?' She said smiling!!!  
  
Cool ha? We all asked! I gave her a huge hug.  
  
The End 


End file.
